


Never Have We Kissed

by breezy_pitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), He's just a mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pidge's last name is Gunderson bc I said so, Smut, Underage Sex?, and shy, bad boy keith, but not in first chapter, i dont know, more tags to come, nerd!lance, screw ages, techincally its legal tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_pitch/pseuds/breezy_pitch
Summary: Lance just wanted his final year of high school to be normal. But when he finally talks to Keith Kogane, the biggest bad boy in school, his senior year goes in the very different direction.orAnother Nerd Lance and Bad Boy Keith AU.





	1. Can't Stop Nodding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 and I can say for a fact that this chapter is pretty short and to the point. It's basically just a preamble to the next chapter. First chapter is smut free!

Lance’s mind was going nuts.

Having one hand shoved in his mouth and the other in the hair of the most notorious bad boy was not how he was planning his first week of senior year to go. Being on the receiving end of a blow job was also not how he was planning becoming friends with said bad boy either.

The only constant thing on Lance’s mind right now is three words;

Keith. Fucking. Kogane.  
{}

It had not even been a week and Lance could already tell him and Mr. Iverson would not get along. Mr. Iverson was the only teacher Lance had so far that still did the whole seating chart thing. Because of this, Lance was sitting on the opposite side of the room from his best friends, Pidge and Hunk. Lucky for them, they have the last names Gunderson and Garrett, respectfully, meaning they get to sit next to each other. He could also tell this meant they were more likely to pair up together for pair work and projects, leaving Lance to talk to their other classmates alone.

Another reason Lance did not like Mr. Iverson, he assigned a group project on the third day of class. Faster than Lance thought possible, everyone paired up leaving him without a partner.

Mr. Iverson, may he die in pain, spoke up over the chaos, “Anyone not paired off?”

Lance raised his hand while also ducking his low in embarrassment.

“You’ll be working with Kogane whenever he decides to grace us with his presence,” Mr. Iverson said to Lance with a grunt.

Lance froze. Not only did Keith Kogane rarely show up to class, he was also the meanest guy in school. Lance’s first meeting with him was when Keith first moved to Garrison High the previous year. Keith, somehow, managed to get in a fight with one of the jocks causing Keith to punch him in the face. James Griffin laid on the floor with blood running out of his nose after that single punch. Lance first made contact with Keith as he fled the scene and ran straight into Lance who was watching the whole thing go down.

“Watch it,” Keith growled. Lance, hunching in on himself, turned back to his locker. But, he was not quick enough to not notice the small drops of blood on Keith’s knuckles as he barrelled away.

That was the first and last real interaction the two boys had with each other. Lance sometimes staring at Keith across the room did not count in his opinion. 

Hoping that maybe he could do the project himself, Lance began looking over the criteria of the assignment. AP Language and Composition was going to be a pain in his ass. The whole premise of this assignment was to learn about your partner and write a short narrative about them.

Like Lance already noted, him and Mr. Iverson would not get along.

Throughout the rest of class, Lance read a book he started reading while waiting for Keith to show up. He could not stop himself on the many times he looked up at the door, searching for his partner to walk in the door. Every time, Lance was surprised with the slight disappointment he felt when he did not see Keith. He chalked it up to not being able to start on the project.  
{}  
“How could you guys do that to me?” Lance cried to his friends at lunch. He shoved a carrot, one of his many weird comfort foods, into his mouth before crunching on it loudly.

“Sorry, bud,” Pidge said. “You snooze you loose.”

Lance squawked at her tone then turned to give puppy eyes at Hunk.

“Well…” he drawled. “You are the most social out of the three of us. I’m sure you and Keith will do great.”

“If I’m the most social, that’s saying something,” said Lance. “Last time I tried talking to someone, I got handcuffed to a tree.”

“Hey,” Pidge said defensively. “Nyma was a bitch and it means nothing.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “The time before that I could barely get one word out to Plaxum. And before that I fell on my face just trying to walk up to Allura to ask a question. Or how about that time I passed out when meeting Shiro.”

Pidge laughed at the memories. “It was because of your bi-ass, idiot. I’m sure you will be fine with Keith.”

“But Keith is a bad ass who punches people on a daily basis. And not to mention he is superㄧ”

“Hot?” Pidge cut him off.

Choking on the bit of carrot that was still in his mouth, Lance coughed and put a hand to his chest. Hunk, being the angel he was, started rubbing circles and patting on Lance’s back. Pidge laughed in all her gremlin glory. When he gained his most composure, Lance kicked her from across the table. “I was going to say uncooperative. Everyone who has worked with him says so.”

“Maybe you should try talking to him and see for yourself,” Hunk said reasonably.

“ _Hunk,_ ” Lance whined. “Did you not just hear what I said? I can’t talk to him without embarrassing myself and him.”

“Then talk with him now,” Pidge suggested. “He eats outside by himself. No one is around besides him to see you struggle to string together the most basic of sentences. So, go.”

Lance whined again at the dismissal, not really liking the idea of confronting Keith about the project. He was kind of hoping that Keith would come to the next class so he did not have to explain it to him. He looked to Hunk for support with his best puppy dog eyes.

“She’s right,” Hunk said. “Might as well go now when no one is looking.”

“Traitor,” Lance said. He packed up his leftover snacks into his bag and got up. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and walked to the garbage to dispose of his trash. As he walked out the cafeteria doors to the court yard, Lance adjusted his glasses on his face. Looking around, he spotted Keith sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. 

He had earbuds in his ears, and his eyes were closed. Lance wondered how the earbuds do not get tangled in all of Keith’s piercings. In one ear, he had five total piercings, but only three in the other. Keith also had a silver stud pierced to his nose. He had on his black leather jacket. Thinking back, Lance had never seen Keith not wearing it. Also, in normal Keith fashion, he wore a dark v-neck t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. Lance did not want to admit it, but Keith looked hot. 

This fact also seemed to increase Lance’s anxiety. He stepped closer to the other boy, not certain how he was going to get his attention. As it turned out, walking up was all he needed to do. When he was a few feet from Keith, the other boy snapped open his eyes and looked at Lance.

Lance gulped and tried to hide in his jacket. The sheer intensity of Keith’s gaze gave him goosebumps. He tried to maintain eye contact, but every time he tried, Lance would shift his eyes away from the dark gray intensity of Keith’s. “Um, we, uh… so weㄧno,” Lance stuttered.

“Do you need something?” Keith asked sharply. He pulled out he earbuds so he can hear.

Lance nodded, he could feel his face heating up by the second. He opened his mouth, but when no sound came out, he snapped it shut, hurting his jaw a bit.

Keith just stared at him. “Well, are you gonna spit it out?”

“We project,” Lance forced out. Hearing what he said, he buried his face in his hands refusing to look up at Keith.

“Um, what?”

Realizing words had abandoned him, Lance reached into his book bag and pulled out an extra copy of the criteria he grabbed. With shaking hands, he handed it to Keith, still refusing to look him in the face.

After a few moments of Lance just staring at his shoes and Keith looking over the paper, Keith spoke up. “So, from what I gather, since I didn’t show up to Language and Comp. you got paired up with me for the project against your will. That sound about right?”

Lance did a small nod with his head while still looking down.

Keith hummed. “Hey,” he said. “You’re that kid who came out as bi last year, right?”

In a shock, Lance snapped his gaze to Keith to see curiosity on his face. Lance was not expecting Keith to know about his sexuality since he only saw fit to tell Hunk and Pidge. He knew neither of them would tell anybody. He did not really care and knew the only reason they would not tell anyone was because they had no one to tell. Still, Lance nodded with wide eyes.

Keith hummed again and looked back at they paper Lance handed to him. “We can meet up after school to work on this. I know how much your grades mean to you.”

Lance’s eyes grew wider at the sincerity in Keith’s voice. He was actually being nice.

“How about we work at your house, is that fine?” Keith asked.

For what felt like the millionth time in this conversation, Lance nodded. He even managed to stammer out a small “Sure,” before turning back to the cafeteria. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, Lance went back to his friends with rosy cheeks and a small smile.

Maybe Keith Kogane was not that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith learn more about each other than Lance planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hate cliche high school stories  
> Also me: *writes cliche high school story with smut*  
> Me: Ah, yes, that's better
> 
> Finally got to writing this chapter. SMUT IS HERE!

“Okay, breathe. He’s just going to your house to work on the project. It’s no big deal.” While Lance hunched over, Pidge rubbed a hand on his back.

“No big deal?” he wheezed. The realization that Keith was actually coming to his house did not hit him until ten minutes before he was to meet up with said boy. Then, he started having an anxiety attack right in the middle of the hallway which proved to only make it worse with every stare and side-eye from his classmates.

Lance had no idea what he was going to do. Does he just go right up to Keith? Wait for Keith to go up to him? “Hey, Keith, let’s skedaddle,” did not seem to cut it. Lance was panicking one hundred and ten percent. He took in huge gulps of breath, afraid his increased heart rate might kill him before this whole ordeal was over. And now that he thinks about it, Lance thought that idea sounded pretty good.

“Deep breaths,” Hunk reassured. “Everything is going to be fine.”

After breathing in as deeply as he could multiple times, Lance finally started to calm down. His heart rate calmed. His breathing rate calmed. And his sight started to clear. He stood up straight and fixed his glasses. Lance started to feel a bit of confidence.

Then, Pidge just had to say, “Oh, here he comes,” and Lance felt all that confidence fade away in lue of the anxiety coming back. 

At the end of the hallway, Keith was with his group of “friends.” No one has actually seen them act like friends, only that they all hang out together because they have nobody else to. They all like to be alone.

Keith hung out with half of the queer community of the school. Ezor and Zethrid were the only same sex couple at Altea High. They both had similar fashion sense to Keith. Both wore leather jackets and jeans. Ezor had died her hair over the summer so it was a mixture of multiple different colors that she had tied up in a high braid. Her girlfriend, Zethrid, had short black hair with blue and pink highlights. Zethrid was taller than her petite girlfriend. Lance admired them. Besides him and Pidge, they were the only out queer students at school.

There was also Acxa. She seemed to be a bit closer to Keith than the other two. Lance had seen them together more often than not. There were rumors that they were dating. Lance did not know if he believed them or not. It was clear Acxa had feelings for Keith, but he seemed uninterested.

Acxa put her hand on Keith’s arm only to be immediately brushed off. He turned his head and made eye contact with Lance. Lance felt any air he had in his lungs get pushed out. A punch in the chest.

Keith waved goodbye to his group and walked to where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were. Pidge ran off while Hunk looked like he was trying not to puke. _And I was overreacting,_ Lance thought.

“You ready to go?” Keith asked when he got close to Lance. Other students eyed them wearily. 

Lance squeaked and nodded. He took a deep breath and was able to get out a quiet, “My car’s out front.”

Keith hummed. “I’ll just follow you. I rode my bike to school today.”

After he made sure he had all of his stuff, Lance started walking out the school giving Hunk a small goodbye. As Lance and Keith walked down the hallway, Lance could not help but notice how everyone’s gaze fell on them. This caused Lance to hunch in on himself and wrapped his arms around himself as well. Lance suddenly had the wish to be turned into a turtle or tortoise or something that had a shell to hide in. He would even accept a snail. Basically, he wanted to be anything besides himself at the moment.

When they got to the parking lot, Lance saw what Keith meant by ‘bike’. He was trying to wrap his head around how Keith was going to follow him on a bike until he saw that he meant his shiny red motorcycle. Lance had never been on one and was glad he drove himself today instead getting a ride from his sister. He would not ever sit on that death trap on wheels.

Keith stopped Lance from walking to his car by placing his hand on Lance’s arm. Of course, this caused to Lance to squeak like the pathetic loser he was. “I’ll meet you at your house,” Keith said before walking over to his bike.

Lance hurried to his beat up blue car that had better days about twenty years ago. She may be cheap, but she had a special charm that Lance just loved about her. And if you thought Lance was one of those people who did not name their car then you would be wrong? He named her Blue because he was unoriginal.

While he was driving in his darling Blue, Lance saw Keith right behind him the entire ride. Lance only lived about ten minutes from Altea High School, so Keith and him got to his house way too soon. Throughout the drive Lance was trying to compose himself, but he need more time. He was pathetic. 

As Lance started to walk up to the door of the one story McClain house with Keith following close behind, the door burst open. Rachel, the fourth child and Lance’s older sister, rushed out dressed ready to impress with her hair up, which it never is, and a blouse with a pen skirt. Her eyes looked wild as she ran to her car.

“Woah sis,” Lance said, “where you rushing to?”

“I have a job interview in twenty minutes at a place thirty minutes away,” she exclaimed. 

Her brother chuckled at his sister’s theatrics. He held opened the door and gestured for Keith to go inside. Said boy walked inside and looked around the living room from his place just inside the doorway. 

Rachel kept talking. “I gotta go. Bye Lance. Bye cute boy with Lance.” Lance quickly stepped inside and closed the door as fat as he could. He could hear Rachel shriek, “Wait, cute boy with Lance?” through the door along with a following groan. They could hear her get into her car as she left for her interview. He sighed in relief. Lance did not need his sister’s interrogation right now.

Keith stood a bit awkwardly in the middle of the living room. Lance walked to his room down the hallway, leading Keith. When they got to his room, Lance suddenly became nervous again as he closed his door. Both he and Keith took off their jackets and threw them on the floor. Lance was surprised by how attractive Keith’s arms looked without the jacket covering them. He felt his face heat up and looked away.

Lance’s room was not much. He just got full reign over it after his brother moved out last year. Every wall had posters for Star Trek, Star Wars, and other such media. He even had glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. His room was basically an accumulation of everything a space nerd would want. By the window was even a pretty cheap telescope. 

Lance sat on his bed, shaking, and Keith followed and sat next to him. Keith acted like anyone would when they go to someone home for the first time. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap to prevent reaching out and touching something he shouldn’t. 

“Can you run the requirements for me so I know what we’re doing?” Keith asked.

Lance gulped and tried to gain his confidence. When he did speak, it was very quiet. “Well, uh, Mr. Iverson wants to get to know us and for us to know each other. So, we have to like find out about each other then write our own narrative about our partner that has elements of them. Like if you, uh, broke your foot at some point, in the story, you could have a broken leg or something like that.” Lance was proud of himself for being able to get that much out even if he did not think Keith could really hear him.

Startling Lance, Keith lightly punched him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Not expecting that reaction, Lance squeaked. Lance was starting to get a bit self conscious with how much he had been squeaking today. He sounded like a scared mouse.

“Look at you,” Keith said proudly. “You’re talking.” He sounded like a proud father. 

Lance was surprised by the small smile that he felt grace his lips. 

“Is it okay if I ask questions for this?” Keith asked. After Lance nodded, he started his questioning. “So, how many people live here?”

Happy with an easy topic, Lance was able to answer. “Right now it is just me, my parents, and my sister Rachel you saw earlier. My brothers each have their own homes and my sister, Veronica, is at school abroad.”

Keith’s small smile surprised Lance. “You have a big family.”

Lance felt himself start to relax more. He loved his family and loved to boast about them. “My one brother has two kids, a boy and a girl. I also have a bunch younger cousins. Most of my family is back in Cuba, but some have already moved to here.”

“You’re from Cuba?” Keith asked with both eyebrows raised. He seemed genuinely interested.

He did not know what, but Lance was feeling comfortable talking to Keith even though the other still scares him. There was something about him. Lance felt his smile grow as he rambled, “Yeah. I moved here about seven years ago. I miss Cuba so much, but going down a few times a year is great. There’s this one place on Varadero Beach that sells the greatest garlic knots. They’re absolute heaven. And the water is so blue. It is so much fun to swim in water at night. I remember when I was younger, me and siblings would go out and swim and splash when we thought our parents were asleep. As it turned out, my dad always knew and kept an eye on us.”

“It sounds amazing,” Keith said.

“It is. And being able to see my abuelos, tios, and the rest of my family is the greatest. I kind of wish I still lived there. Everytime we go to visit my younger primos are bigger. I feel like next time I go there, they’ll all be wearing business suits and heading out for work.”

They both laugh a bit at the visual of a small child heading to an accounting job of a high class business. “I’m guessing family means a lot to you.”

Lance nodded. “They’re the most important thing to me. Anyone I consider a family mean everything to me. That includes Pidge and Hunk.”

“Family is important to me too,” Keith said with a small smile. “My adoptive family are great. They have really helped me.”

“You’re adopted?” Lance asked quietly.

“Yeah. My mom left when I was a baby. She could be an alien for all I know. And my dad died a little less than ten years ago. The foster system sucked, but the Shirogane's adopted me last year. They showed me that not everyone is a terrible person. I’m really close to my brother. He’s been like a mentor to me”

“Oh,” was all Lance could say. Before they fell into an awkward silence, the bedroom door opened.

“Hola, mijo,” Lance’s mother said as she walked in.

Lance, used to his mom barging in, sighed while Keith jumped a the sudden intrusion. “Mamí, knocking is a thing you know.”

Mrs. McClain saw that Lance was not alone. “Oh, I didn’t know you had a friend over. Hello, I’m Rosa, Lance’s mother.”

“I’m Keith,” he said, getting up to shake Mrs. McClain’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Lance and I are just working on a project together.”

The older women smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, too. Lance rarely brings home anyone. It is such a nice thing to see.”

“Mamí,” Lance whined. “Can you go so we can work? And please knock next time.”

His mother had little glint in her eye as she started to walk out the room. “Okay, mijo. I just wanted you to know that me and your father are home.” She closed the door on her way out much to Lance’s relief.

“You’re mom is nice,” Keith said as he sat back down.

“Oh, please,” Lance said while dragging his hands down his face. “Her and Rachel are the devil.”

Keith laughed at how overdramatic Lance was being. “She can’t be that bad.”

“You don’t understand. When I came out, my mom started to try and set me up with every straight girl and gay boy she could find. It was terrifying.”

Keith sat up straighter. “That kind of relates to my next question. How did you find out you were bi?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked in a small voice.

“Like, did you, I don’t know. Did you realize while watching porn that it wasn’t just the girl but the guy you were looking at? Or did you start fantasizing about sleeping with another guy?”

Lance got really quiet. “I’ve never watched porn,” he said hesitantly.

“So, you jack off to just your thoughts then?”

“No,” Lance shrieked. “I don’t jack off, as you like to say, at all,” he whispered.

Keith’s eyes widened. “So, basically, you’ve never cummed?”

“Not awake, no.” Wet dreams don't really count

“Hmm,” he hummed. Keith leaned in close enough that Lance schooched to his headboard. Keith got on his hands and knees and crawled up until he was hovering over Lance. “Well, why don’t we change that?”

Squeaking, Lance opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say.

Keith lowered his head until it got to the hem of Lance’s shirt. Using his teeth, he lifted the shirt until it rode up enough that Lance’s stomach was exposed. Lance felt embarrassed even though he had a slight six pack from all the swimming and running he does. He shivered as he felt Keith lightly lick his tongue up Lance. “Whenever you tell me to stop I will,” he said before continuing.

Lance did not know if it nerves or the appealing prospect of the boy above introducing him to the pleasure of cumming, but he kept his mouth. Keith licked his abs before lightly sucking high up. As he made his way down, Keith started grazing he teeth and sucked harder. Lance gasped and quietly moaned at the feel. 

Keith raised his head a said quietly, “Don’t be too loud. We don’t want your parents walking in now do we?”

Not wanting to experience the embarrassment of his parents coming to check on them while they’re like this, Lance shoved his hand in his mouth to muffle his noises. Keith continued down. When he got to Lance’s waist line, he sucked and bit, marking the tan boy’s skin. Lance moaned, but luckily his hand muffled most of it. Keith used his tongue to trace the “v” of Lance’s muscles. He made quick work on Lance’s button and fly with his mouth, to Lance’s astonishment. When he gently pulled down the other’s pants, Keith licked his lips at the tent visible through Lance’s underwear.

Clearly, Keith loved using his teeth because he took the edge of Lance’s underwear with them and pulled down to reveal Lance’s cock that was already spilling out a bit of precum. 

“Your gonna taste so good,” Keith growled with a lustful stare.

Lance’s eyes widened when he realised what Keith was planning on doing. But when Keith wrapped his fingers around his cock, Lance bucked his hips in surprised. Lance never touched himself in fear of being thought of as dirty. It was too embarrassing. But the feel of Keith’s warm hand around him made him rethink his previous decision. It just felt _so good._

Keith slowing brushed a finger up the underside of Lance causing him to gasp. Then, Keith squeezed and pumped his hand and Lance was gone. He shoved his hand further into his mouth and bit to prevent his moans from being too loud as his eyes closed tightly.

He did not know what to do except enjoy the heat and friction from Keith’s hand. However, Keith had other plans. He leaned down at licked the precum from the head. Lance’s eyes snapped open at the heat of the tongue. He did not get a chance to recover as Keith slowly wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked. Lance had never felt anything so good in his life. His mind went _Keith, Keith,_ like it was his mantra. 

It felt like an eternity before Keith lowered further, his hand still pumping where his mouth wasn’t. With his free hand, Lance grabbed and yanked on Keith hair. This made his head rise bit but did not stop him. Keith went lower and lower until he felt Lance’s tip hit the back of his throat. The feel made him moan. The vibrations sent Lance’s mind into a spiral.

Keith started to raise and lower his head. His tongue licked anything it could, wanting to taste more. Lance bucked his hips, not wanting to leave the warmth. Keith held him down by his hips, ignoring the whimper that came from Lance. When Keith slowly dragged his teeth up the underside of Lance, the boy could not hold it in anymore.

All Lance could see was stars as a heat builded in his abdomen and released. Keith sucked and swallowed as much as he could; his hand still pumping to help Lance through his high. He could not get all, however, so some got all over Keith’s face. When Lance opened his eyes, he saw Keith looking up at his. He saw his glazed of eyes and cum covered face.

He knew it must be gross, but Lance only saw it as hot. He reached over to his end table with shaking arms to grab a few tissues. He wiped off Keith’s face, muttering apology after apology.  
Keith grabbed his wrists to stop him. “It’s okay. I wanted to do this, and I knew this was a possibility. You have no need to apologize.”

Lance blushed when what happened finally registered. He quickly pulled up his pants, his face blazing. He wanted to ask what all of that was about, but he could not find the words.  
Brushing back his hair, Keith pulled out his phone. “Shoot, I need to head home soon,” he said. “I’ll see you later.” He got off the bed and pulled on his jacket. Lance immediately missed the sight of his arms.

_Do I have an arm fetish? What the fuck?_

His mind was going a hundred a minute as he followed Keith to the front door. Lance’s mom popped her head of the kitchen.

She smiled at them. “Keith, would you like to stay for dinner?” she asked.

“I would love to,” Keith said with a smile, “but I have to head home. Thank you for asking though. Much appreciated.”

“It’s no problem,” Rosa said. “You can come by whenever okay. I would love to get to know my Lancey’s new friend.”

Keith smiled at the nickname while Lance blushed even more. They walked to the door after Keith said goodbye to Lance’s mother.

Lance held open the door as Keith walked out. “Goodnight,” Lance stammered.

The smile never left Keith’s face. “See ya.”

Lance watched as Keith pulled out on his motorcycle. His eyes never left him until he turned down the streets. Closing the door, Lance ran to his room before jumping onto his bed. He buried his face into his pillow as he thought, _What am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say Lance was unoriginal? Sorry I meant me. :P


	3. Cut the Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Lance goes to Keith's house. (Smut-free)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see other people who update weekly and I'm here like Bitch, how you do dat?
> 
> This chapter is smut free because I was lazy.

Lance was not exactly avoiding Keith. It is not like Keith is going out of his way to talk to him. In fact, they have not said a single word to each other. However, that could be do to Lance running away whenever he sees the other boy. If he sees him in the hall, Lance would immediately turn around before Keith could spot him. He would also rush out of any class they shared which turned out to be almost half of Lance’s classes. Also, Lance did not realize how much he glanced at Keith until he started to meet his eyes. Every time Lance would quickly look away with a blush creeping up his neck. He could not stop thinking about what happened.

 _What does it mean? Is Keith actually gay? What the fuck?_ Lance’s mind was a clutter of questions.

And it did not help that Keith winked at him in their shared Language and Comp. class three days after. Ignoring whatever Mr. Iverson was saying, Lance had a melt down at his desk on the other side of the room. His breathing grew quick and shallow. His vision blurred.

Pidge once taught Lance breathing exercises to help calm his anxiety attacks, but now he struggled to remembered a single one. _How long am I supposed to breathe in? Five seconds? Four seconds? Wait, am I supposed to be holding my breath this long?_ He took long slow breaths instead, not counting the seconds like he was advised to. Slowly, his heart rate lowered, and his breathing turned back to normal. 

Looking at the clock, Lance saw that the bell would ring soon. Everyone else was already packed up and in their groups, so Lance quickly shoved his binder in his bag.

Someone coughed above him. Jumping, Lance looked up and saw Keith standing in front of his desk. As expected, he squeaked. He glanced at the door, but Lance knew there was no way he could get out of this.

Keith looked relaxed as he asked, “You want to work on the project at my place today?” He seemed confident, but Lance noticed the nervous twitter of his hands.

He nod slightly and looked away. Seeing Keith made Lance think of what happened on his bed. And he did not appreciate the heat that ran through him when the memory played.

“What happened to Mr. Talkative?” Keith smirked.

Lance’s eyes snapped to Keith’s. “I, uh, Iー waitー no, dammit,” he stuttered. He put his head in hands so he did not have to make eye contact.

Keith chuckled. After glancing around, he leaned in to whisper, “You really are too cute.” Standing straight again, Keith left a blushing Lance in the classroom.

Walking into the hallway, Lance was ambushed by Pidge and Hunk.

“Are you okay?”

“What happened? You are really red.”

“Oh my god are you dying? Please, man. Don’t leave me with Pidge.” Hunk got kicked in the kneecaps for that.

“I’m fine,” Lance said. “We just made plans to work on the project.” Now that he thought about it, Lance realized that Keith didn’t tell him what time. Are they meeting up after school like last time? Sometime after?

The trio walk to their next classes. Pidge branches away from Lance and Hunk to go to her computer class while the other two head toward their AP Calculus class.

“Are you really okay though?” Hunk asked once Pidge left.

Lance smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Maybe because you have to spend another afternoon with Keith, “ Hunk said, pointing at Lance. “You know, the guy who gets into fights. The guy I am pretty certain does drugs.”

“Drugs? That’s stupid, Hunk. Where did you even get that idea?”

Hunk looked down at his feet guiltily. “I don’t know. He just seems like the kind of person to do that, you know?”

“Hunk look at me,” Lance said. Once the other boy did, he continued. “Keith is actually kind of nice. I mean, he didn’t even glare at me.”

“That’s so weird,” Hunk said with wide eyes. 

Lance hummed. He still had yet to tell his friends what happened at his house. And he honestly did not know if he wanted to. In his opinion, it was not just his secret, but Keith’s as well. He did not know how Keith would feel if someone found out what they did. Hell, Lance was still confused as to whether Keith was gay or not. 

Sighing, Hunk looked at his best friend. “As long as you fine, then I’ll be cool. But as soon as I see a single hair hurt on your head I’m gonna get him. I don’t care how small the bruise is.”

Flushing lightly, Lance remembers all the small marks Keith left on his skin. He chokes but covers it with a laugh, “Sure you will, buddy. First, you actually have to go up to him.” 

Hunk only rolled his eyes. He tried to respond, but the teacher came in as the bell rang. “We’ll talk more at lunch.”

{}

“We need a to have another hangout?” said Lance as he plopped down at their lunch table.

Pidge scoffed. “Tomorrow's Saturday. Saturday is Pizza Night, or did you forget?” She bit into her apple and chewed loudly because she knows how much Lance hates it.

He sent her glare. “I mean like actually go out. No offense, but I’m getting bored of your room. I can’t keep going into that war zone, or else I might break open my foot on all that junk.”

“I have to agree with Lance,” said Hunk. “I still think my one shoe is in there somewhere.”

“I hate you guys,” Pidge said with a deadpan look. “Y’know Matt is home, and he brought his new girlfriend. I thought you guys would want to meet her.”

They both sent her a look. She laughed quietly at them while taking another bite. One could only imagine what would happen if they did. They all have already embarrassed themselves more than enough while meeting new people. Don’t need one more on that list.

“Can we go to the arcade or something instead?” Lance asked with Hunk giving nods of encouragement. 

Pidge groan overdramatically, “Fine. But you guys will meet her eventually.”

Throughout lunch, they decided that they would meet up sometime in the afternoon to head to the arcade. When Lance suggested they also have a go at laser tag, the other two immediately shot him down. His complaint was quickly stopped when they told him that they do not want to deal with his cockiness as he always wins. Grumbling, Lance ate his lunch, but he got over it fast and continued talking about what else they could do.

“Maybe I could win Hunk a pair of pseudo-glasses,” he nudged his best friend.

“Oh, ha ha,” Hunk mocked sarcastically. “I’m just fine with my perfect sight. It makes life so much easier not having to find my eyes every morning like you guys.” Both Pidge and Lance sent a kick his way.

Lance sighed, “I only said that so you wouldn’t feel left out.” He gave Hunk big puppy eyes with a little pout.

All of them laughed at his theatrics. Just as they all finished their lunch the bell rang. They each headed to their final class of the day. Perks of having the last lunch, the day feels like it goes by faster.

Lance sat in his last class counting the minutes till it was over. Every minutes the class got closer to ending, he became more and more nervous. Half way through, his leg started bouncing up and down. His neighbor sent him a glare which only made him more nervous. He started wondering what Keith’s house was like. Was it a one story like his or more? What color was it? Is it actually a house or an apartment?

When the bell rang, Lance packed up his stuff with shaking hands. Walking out, he rushed to his locker. Only a few feet from his locker, he saw Keith. He was leaning against other people’s lockers calmly with all of his stuff. Lance wondered how he got their so fast. 

Reaching his locker, Lance made sure he had everything he needed before addressing the other boy. After he closed the door, he waved. Keith came up to him with a small smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said. “Is it okay if I hitch a ride with you? My bike is in the shop.”

Lance flushed but still nodded his head. They walk out together. And just like last time, everyone gave them looks. Mostly of curiosity but others weren’t very nice, and Lance had no idea why.

The first few minute of the drive were tense. Lance was quiet as he gripped the wheel so tightly his knuckles went white. Keith provided directions when need, and every time he spoke, Lance jumped in his seat.

“I don’t bite, y’know,” Keith said causing Lance to jump again.

“I,” he gulped, “I know.”

The look Keith gave him was one of confusion. “Then, why are you so nervous?”

“I’m like that around everyone,” Lance said quietly.

“But you were fine a few days ago. At your house, remember? What happened to that Lance, huh?”

He did not know how to answer that. For some reason, he felt comfortable with Keith there last time, and slowly, he felt the same thing happening now. While in school, Keith seemed unapproachable, but now, Lance felt almost like how he felt around Pidge and Hunk.

“He’s very shy,” said Lance. “But he’s getting better. Slowly.” He shot Keith a sheepish smile.

Keith smiled back. “Make a right up here,” he said pointing in front of the car. 

Lance recognized this neighbor. He has visited it multiple times. Usually once a week. “Your neighbors with Pidge?”

“If she lives here, then I guess,” Keith said. “That house on the left.”

Keith and Pidge lived in a very nice area. Every house was a two story house with basements and attics. Each yard was fenced off with white picket fencing. Very domestic. Also, the property values were very high. Pidge’s parents were both scientist, so they could easily afford it. Lance wondered what his parents did for a living. Keith’s house was a dark gray. There were no other cars in the driveway. They were home alone. 

Lance swallowed loudly at the thought. He could not stop thinking about what happened and if something similar would happen today. Whether or not he wanted it to, he had no idea.

“No one else is home,” Keith said as he unlocked the door. They head upstairs to his room. “My parents are at work, and Shiro is spending the night at his boyfriend’s.”

Coming to a halt, Lance stared at Keith. “Shiro is your brother?” he asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah. You know him?”

He groaned and covered his face. “That’s so embarrassing. I met him once. Then I met the floor.”

Keith laughed loudly. “You really are a character,” he said as he continued down the hall.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Lance. He followed quickly after him into Keith’s room.

It was a lot like Lance’s to his astonishment. Sci-fi posters and memorabilia everywhere, a telescope by the window, they even had similar dark blue sheets. The only difference was that everything he had was way nicer and his bed was in the center of the far wall instead of in the corner. 

They sat on the queen size bed, Keith at the head and Lance at the foot. The former did not answer Lance’s question but instead nudged him with his foot. “Your turn to interrogate me,” he said while shrugging off his jacket and throwing to the side of the room.

Fidgeting. Lance thought of his questions. “What are your ambitions?” he asked.

Keith had a look of surprise on his face. “Huh?”

“What do you want to do with you life?” Lance reiterated.

“No I got that,” said Keith. “I just wasn’t expecting that. Your question is way better than what mine were.”

Lance flushed. In all honesty, he got that off an article about what to ask on a first date.

After think for a minute, Keith responded, “I guess my dream would be to go to space someday. So many advancements have been made so we can further than ever before. And maybe I’ll get to be one of the first people to meet aliens.” His eyes sparkled with excitement. He reminded Lance of a small child explaining anything with all of his enthusiasm. 

“No way, me too!” Lance exclaimed. 

“Really?”

“Yes. Did you not see my room?” The two boys were smiling like crazy. They were both leaning in, but when Lance noticed how close they were, he leaned back with a flushed face. “Going into space and exploring the universe has been my dream since I was little. My dad would tell me stories of different heroes of the universe. Lots of mechas. It wasn’t until later that I found out that he stole them from really old anime.”

Keith laughed at that. “Okay, next question,” he demanded.

Giving a huff, Lance asked his next question. “What are your hobbies?” Not as meaningful as the last one, but still a question he can get ideas from.

“I like astronomy, duh, playing guitar, and reading,” he listed. “Does collecting knives count?”

Lance’s eyes widen. “You have a knife collection?”

Sheepish, Keith scratched the back of his neck and bit his lower lip. Lance’s eyes went down to his lips before quickly snapping back to his eyes. “Yeah…” Keith said nervously.

“Show me,” said Lance, jumping like a small child.

Keith lead him to the closet that Lance originally thought held clothes. But when he opened the doors, Lance saw it was filled with many knives of different size, color, and shape. There were even a few swords.

Reaching in, Keith pulled out a grayish purple blade. “This belonged to my mother,” he told Lance. “My father gave it to me shortly before he died.”

“It’s beautiful,” Lance said with astonishment in his voice. It really was. The knife was large for a knife. The handle was simple, but where it met the blade was a strange insignia. Lance pointed to it, “What’s that?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said. “I was told my mother was part of this organization or gang or something. My dad didn’t really know what.”

They both sat next to each other on the bed, and Lance was hit with the memory that had been bothering him the past few days. Keith saw the sudden change in Lance and asked, “You okay?”

“Why did you do it?” he asked.

Confused, Keith responded, “What do you mean?”

“At my place. Why did you… y’know?”

Realization spread across Keith face as well as a blush. “Oh, Iー I’m sorry. I won’t do anything like that again if you don’t want me to.”

Lance was at a lost for words. He did not know what to say. He was confused, but there was one thing he thought he knew. “I won’t mind. I mean. We could do something likeー like that again. It felt… nice, I guess you could say.”

Keith perked up. “Really?”

Lance nodded. “Just,” he paused. “Just not today.”

Understanding, Keith agreed. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything they could. They bonded over their love of sci-fi. While Lance was more partial to _Star Wars_ , Keith was adamant that _Star Trek_ was better. Their disagreement got so out of hand they started wrestling on Keith’s bed. But when Lance ended up straddling Keith’s hips, he flushed and hopped off. They laughed after and had a great time.

After a few hours, Lance stated that it was time for him to head home so he did not miss dinner. Keith walked him to the front door. “I had fun,” he said as Lance stepped out.

“I did, too.” Lance looked at the other boy and could not help but think how beautiful he was. “Um, I was wondering. If your not doing anything tomorrow, do you want to go to the arcade with me and my friends?”

“Won’t I scare them?” Keith asked with a smile.

“That’s the fun part.”

Keith laughed boisterously. “You are the devil, Lance McClain.”

“Why thank you, Keith Kogane.” He quickly gave Keith a peck on the cheek with a devilish smirk. Lance left excited for what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe all the support and love I've gotten from just the first two chapters. Everyone is really making want write more of this and hopefully actually complete it. I am known to drop stories I don't have inspiration for but I know this story will not be one of them. Thanks to everyone who comments and leaves kudos. You are making want to write this more than I can say.
> 
> Also, this bitch got a tumblr now. It's breezy-pitch just like on here. I post sneak peaks to new chapters and whatever else I'm currently writing. If you want to ask me something or another, head there.


End file.
